


Сон к утру развеется

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Бриенна столько раз видела ее во сне, что уже и не пугается. Да и чего бояться? Король Ночи повержен, а без него мертвые — это просто мертвые.





	Сон к утру развеется

Под утро сон становится душным и мутным, и одеяло кажется тяжелым, таким тяжелым, что даже сбросить его не хватает сил, и чудится, будто оно медленно ползет выше и хочет задушить людишек, которым хватило глупости под ним заснуть. И нечем дышать, и в ушах гулко стучит кровь, и больше всего на свете хочется открыть глаза, но веки словно налились свинцом. По телу проходит долгая жуткая дрожь — и Бриенна наконец просыпается.

Просыпается — из сна в сон. 

Ставни отчего-то распахнуты настежь, хоть их и запирали с вечера. За окном плещется чернота, на небе нет ни луны, ни звезд. На подоконнике сидит женщина, и глаза ее светятся синим ледяным огнем. Золотые волосы побелели, будто бы их засыпал пепел пополам с каменной пылью, с лица навсегда сошел рассветный румянец, уступив место полуночной бледности. Женщина смеется, и ее смех без единого отзвука тонет во мраке. 

Бриенна столько раз видела ее во сне, что уже и не пугается. Да и чего бояться? Король Ночи повержен, а без него мертвые — это просто мертвые. Их удел — лежать под тяжелыми каменными плитами, рассыпаться прахом, оставаться лишь в памяти живых, а со временем исчезать совсем, вот и все. 

Взгляд мертвой королевы — холодный, острый, как клинок. Черные губы разжимаются, шевелятся, слова звучат так глухо, будто доносятся со дна глубокой ямы.

— Он никогда меня не забудет, — медленно и тягуче выговаривает она. — Никогда. Ты же понимаешь, несчастная? Он всегда будет моим. 

Бриенна не отвечает. Она глядит в черноту за окном и молится Матери: «Дай мне поскорее проснуться». Нет, этот сон не хуже и не лучше прочих — тех, в которых к ней является женщина с перерезанным горлом, хрипящая и плачущая, или тех, где ей на руки падает тяжелое тело, пронзенное невидимым клинком, или... Сколько смертей — столько и снов. За те ночи, в которые ей не снится ничего, она возносит благодарственные молитвы Семерым. Жаль, что такое случается редко. 

А еще она думает — часто ли сестра приходит в сны Джейме? Говорит ли ему: «Ты никогда меня не забудешь»? Нет, Бриенна никогда не спросит его об этом. Иногда ей кажется, что они играют в игру, условившись, как дети: «Давай представим, что ничего не было». Она думает — так проще и спокойнее. Наверное, Джейме с ней согласен. Прошлое ходит за ними по пятам, касается ледяными пальцами, дышит холодом, обращает солнечный день в безлунную ночь — но они не рассказывают друг другу об этом. Им хватает забот и в настоящем. 

Бриенна кладет ладони на живот. Не защитить, нет — мертвая женщина, что приходит только во сне, не навредит даже нерожденному ребенку. Ей хочется почувствовать, как дитя шевелится. Ей радостно думать, что скоро сын Джейме появится на свет. Ей нравится представлять, каким он будет — высоким, красивым, с золотыми, как солнце, волосами, и самым удачливым, и самым счастливым. Дитя, зачатое в ночь после победы над самой смертью, не может быть другим. Ее сыну нечего бояться.

— Я родила ему троих детей и всех обрядила в золотые саваны, — мертвая королева кривит губы в усмешке. — Думаешь, тебе повезет? А моих детей он всегда будет любить больше. Слишком тяжело они нам достались, слишком страшно мы их лишились. Слишком красивыми они были... Понимаешь, несчастная ты уродина?

Бриенна думает о том, что мертвых любят больше. Мертвого проще простить, мертвого проще придумать таким, каким он при жизни вовсе не был. Джейме никогда не заговаривает о сестре и детях, но это не значит, что он не тоскует и не вспоминает. Иногда он задумывается и смотрит в никуда — и кто знает, чьи лица проплывают перед его глазами в эти минуты? Потом он возвращается — _он всегда возвращается_ — и улыбается, будто извиняясь. Бриенна делает вид, что ничего не замечает. 

Ей становится зябко, и она кутается в то самое одеяло, которое во _сне до сна_ чуть не задушило ее. Холод ползет от распахнутого в ночь окна, и холодом же веет от мертвой женщины, которая все не желает уходить. Чернота расступается, и на небо выползает желтая слепая луна. А женщина сидит, обхватив себя за плечи, гладит иссохшими пальцами вышивку — отрубленную голову льва, увитую плющом. Кажется, что по ее плечу течет густая кровь, падает каплями на пол. 

«Если спросить, к чему беременной снятся мертвецы и кровь, и холод, — отрешенно думает Бриенна, пытаясь согреться, — все переполошатся». Сны не предвещают ничего — перед самыми страшными днями она спала, как убитая, а настоящие кошмары приходили уже наяву. Она знает, что мертвая королева не может предсказать будущее, что все ее пророчества развеются с первыми лучами солнца и сама она исчезнет. А Джейме останется, и останется их сын, и останутся Шесть Королевств под рукой мудрого маленького короля Брандона Первого. 

Бриенна улыбается. 

— Мой брат никогда не взглянул бы на тебя, будь все иначе, — мертвая женщина закрывает синие глаза и начинает покачиваться из стороны в сторону. Желтый свет луны обливает спутанные волосы, полные каменной крошки, течет по рукам, истерзанным так, будто бы она пыталась выбраться из-под завалов — и не смогла. — Никогда, будь у него две руки... Только уродина и может быть парой калеке, да?

Сквозь тяжелую тишину наконец-то прорывается мерный шум моря. Это хорошо. Это значит — сон скоро закончится. 

Бриенна молчит. Она знает, что за спиной лорда-командующего шепчутся о многом — половину она не слышит, половину старается не слышать. Джейме только пожимает плечами — о нем всегда говорили, он привык. «Меня называли Цареубийцей, теперь назовут Клятвопреступником, именем больше, именем меньше», — говорил он, обнимая ее за плечи, укрытые красно-золотым плащом Ланнистеров. «Люди всегда разносят сплетни, — улыбается он теперь. — Даже до самого последнего нищего в Королевской Гавани кому-то да найдется дело, что говорить о нас». Каждый раз, когда до нее долетает очередной шепот, не потонувший в вечном гомоне королевского дворца, и щеки начинают гореть огнем, она повторяет про себя: «Что говорить о нас», — и ей становится спокойнее. 

Море шумит все громче, будто бы оно идет на приступ Вечернего Чертога. Мертвая женщина кашляет, шепчет что-то неразборчивое и растворяется в темноте. Бриенна моргает, трет глаза кулаками и запоздало понимает, что сон наконец-то ушел. Сквозь щель между запертыми ставнями нахально лезут рассветные лучи, морские волны за окном поют и плачут, и замок уже начинает просыпаться. Джейме ровно дышит, и лицо у него очень спокойное — значит, этой ночью ему ничего не снится. Бриенна осторожно, чтоб не разбудить раньше времени, гладит его по волосам, и он улыбается сквозь сон. 

Когда он проснется и лениво спросит, что ей снилось, она, конечно, ответит: «Ничего». Он кивнет и заговорит о чем-то еще — и тогда прошлое отступит еще на шаг. Оно не уйдет навсегда, на это не стоит и надеяться — но станет прозрачнее и тише. И рано или поздно они смогут рассказывать друг другу о том, что видят во сне. Рано или поздно...

«Скоро сын появится на свет, — думает Бриенна, откидываясь на подушки. — Скоро мы вернемся в Королевскую Гавань. Скоро мы вернемся... домой».


End file.
